


speech

by lawlietslullaby



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autistic Keith (Voltron), First Kisses, M/M, he goes nonverbal but it's the Nice kind, im autistic writing this dont worry!, lapslock, sorry im a serial lapslocker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawlietslullaby/pseuds/lawlietslullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>keith has never understood how in movies the characters will just know when to kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	speech

**Author's Note:**

> hi i just love the autistic keith headcanon and i'm autistic and i kept thinkin about keith goin nonverbal after his first kiss with lance and lance not pestering about him too much and it's so cute and cozy

keith has never understood how in movies the characters will just know when to kiss. they just exchange a look, a moment of silence passing between them, and then they press their lips together. there’s no communication there. he knows that when it comes to movies the actors have a script, but he’s seen people in real life do it too, the same way, except there’s no exciting, romantic music in the background.

he doesn’t get it, doesn’t think he’d know if someone wanted to kiss him unless they said it to him using those very words. 

but then lance is looking at him with heavy eyelids, and the air feels so uncertain, but lance closes the distance and he gets it. 

it’s not perfect. there are things like the way that lance’s lips are a little too wet going into it that bother keith, but he has nothing to compare it to. he’s never understood how pressing your mouth against someone else’s mouth became a show of affection but he just knows that’s the way it is. 

what he underestimates is how he’ll react to the kiss. that it could feel so important. he’s always known he had something. there was a name for it they passed around back at the garrison, always with hushed voices and malicious whispers. keith had never really paid attention to what they had said about him, but then he remembered the word with startling clarity; autism. 

“you okay?” lance says, and his voice is quiet. quiet is good. there’s a feeling in his chest, or his stomach or...it’s somewhere. he feels like he can’t speak, but it’s not unpleasant. he’s not upset. words just don’t seem to be a thing that can happen, but he’s not sure how to communicate this to lance. he nods. 

“are you sure?” he asks, and keith nods and smiles this time. it’s real, but it’s small. he leans forward and presses another little peck to lance’s mouth to reassure him, and his lips are buzzing. lance pulls away with a shy smile, like he’s so happy in an embarrassing way. 

“okay,” lance says. keith will explain to him later, how sometimes he can’t speak, but it’s not necessarily a bad thing. keith lets lance pull him into his arms, so that he’s sitting in lance’s lap, and they just sit like that. the pressure against him is soothing.


End file.
